Bello Angelus : Angel of War
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: Germany's top soldier and love finds out about a plot to kill him. By choice and by orders she tricks the allies into thinking shes Germany and they kill her. Germanys resulting rage leads to madness and the rewriting of history.


Bello Angelus, Deus ejus Ultori: Angel of War , Her Avenging God

She grinned widely and crept further back into the shadows. Their plan was all for nothing now, she knew what they were going to do and she was going to tell Hitler. She would never let her beloved Germany fall to people as weak as them. With a small rustling of leaves she took of into the night to warn her leader and her country of what the Allies were planning. A blonde wearing glasses looked up at the noise but sa nothing and went back to the planing of Germany's downfall.  
She entered the large building where her boss resided with Germany and announced herself to the maids. It took only 15 minutes for Hitler to summon her for her information and give her the orders which would seal her fate. She had been ordered to disguise herself as Germany and fall into their trap. She had nodded and saluted the Fuhrer, then turned to leave the room.  
" Remember Annan Cantus, you are doing this for the good of Germany, you will be know through out history as the Engel des Krieges," Hitler said, meaning every word he said.  
" For Germany," she said meaning something far different then he did.

The Angel of Germany, thats what she was most commonly known as. Everyone who payed any attention to this war knew that name but no one outside of the Waffen s.s knew the face that went with the name. And for once she was glad that no one knew her. It made what she was doing so much easier. She had died her soft silver white hair a few shades darker to platinum and cut it to regulation length for men. To hide her D sized breasts she had bound them and disguised them as well developed pectorals. All in all she looked just like her country . She grinned from her place bound on the floor, above her loomed the Allies. Arthur Kirkland, England; Alfred F. Jones, America ; Francis Bonnefoi, France, and two others she didn't recognize. They each had a weapon trained on her and ready to be fired when the command was given.  
" Any last words," Arthur asked.  
" Vhy yes," she said in a deeper voice, grinning sadistically, " do go und fuck yourselves und to prepare, zhis var hast only just begun." As she finished they opened fire on her , her smile never leaving her face.  
" What do you think he mean by that last part," Arthur asked turning to Francis.  
" I 'ave no idea mon ami," Francis replied.  
" Uh...Guys...We have a huge problem,"Alfred said his voice trembling.  
" What," Francis said warily.  
" Wasn't Germany a dude," Alfred asked.  
" Yes," Arthur said, his mind putting the pieces together slowly.  
" Then we just royally screwed up. This is a girl and her tags read Annan," Alfred said. Little did he know just how right he was. In Germany , the real country was standing in the window of his bosses house. Said boss was sitting five floors below with his brain on the wall behind him, a pool of his own blood on the floor. Ludwig stared blankly into the rain pouring from the dark clouds, the weather in Germany matching his mood. Pain radiated through his whole body as he crushed the piece of paper in his hand. The record slip for Annan's last orders. He had found it to late, by now she would be dead. Rage poured through his veins as a tear slipped down his face.  
' Annan! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you ….my Annan' he sobbed in his mind. His anger was matched only by Feliciano and Kiku's sadistic rage.  
" It's a whole new-a game now isn't it-a, Ludwig," Feliciano said.  
" Hai, the Arries have gone to far," Kiku growled.  
" Ja, zhe Allies are unprepared for a var driven by revenge," Ludwig said in a dead monotone that never belied the loathing he felt for the Allies and for himself, " Feliciano gather the rest of the axis."  
Dark looks crossed their faces as Feliciano stood and left with Kiku to gather the rest of of their allies.  
' Rest assured meine Liebe, Ich werde Rache fur Sie,' he thought to himself.

Arthur paced in his office , tense and afraid. What had he done , the girl wasn't Germany and if what she had said was true he seriously worried for them all. Things were about to get so much worse in the world just because of a simple mistake. The thought running through the minds of the Allies was one of fear: ' Oh dear god in heaven what have we done'  
Gilbert was sitting in his home quietly petting Gilbird when Feliciano burst in his door and dragged him away. Ludwig was sitting in Hitler's chair , a german and prussian flag behind him, a hate filled glare on his face. Hitler's plans for the world had ended rather violently. The camps had been used as an outlet for Ludwig's rage, as had the S.S. However though the plans had changed they were still at war. Ludwig was near mad at the loss of his beloved Annan. He had a plan though, a very dark plan. Romania had a spell that could bring a person back from death unharmed, the only catch was that they had to be a personification of a country or city. He was going to bring his Annan back as the city of Berlin. His rage had taken over the building and was slowly seeping into the people of his land. The sound of a door opening was the announcement of his allies ariving.  
" Bruder, vas going on ," Gilbert asked.  
" Hey-a Germany, Whats-a di deal," Romano growled.  
" They killed her, shot her down like a dog. She was tied up und on zhe floor! Und zhose bastards used a firing squad on her," Ludwig said calmly and coolly. Gilbert hissed and gritted his teeth. His cool red eyes caught flame and burned the color of freshly spilled blood.  
" They killed Annan?! ICH WERDE IHN TOTEN," Gilbert yelled. Romano said nothing but copied his brother's murderous glare. Kiku was busy sharpening his katana.  
" Vhy is she dead? Who did zhis bruder," Gilbert growled.  
" Mein Fuher," Ludwig spat with loathing, " ordered her to disguise herself as mich to stop a plan of zhe Allies. He knew she vould die fur me and he vanted it."  
" I'll kill zhat bastard," Gilbert spat.

" No need I already have," Ludwig said , sadistically, " but zhe Allies still need to pay. Preußen I am giving you Russia, Romano you take France. Italy break the English man. Kiku you disable China. I'm going after zhat American bastard."  
The group grinned , madness over taking their minds and set out into the night to ready for battle. The first nation to fall was England. Feliciano only acted weak and he had lost to many people he loved to withstand another loss . Arthur had been rather helpless against Feliciano's attacks , after all he had never bothered to train for an enemy that always ran away.  
China fell next , despite number supperiority . His fighters hadn't trained for the old fighting styles of Japan. They fell in large groups to his better trained samurai and ninja. France and Russia fell together. The combined forces of Prussia's signiture blitz wars and Romano's mafia fight style crushed their enemies forces swiftly. Niether France nor Russia's army had been ready for two fresh forces led by men obssed with revenge for their lost dear one. The last to fall was America. Canada had helped him in the begining but after he found out what his brother had done he abandoned the hyper American and closed his borders. America didn't last much longer after that. Ludwig's anger had influenced his people and the rage strengthened his men. America soon fell to Germany's mighty rage.


End file.
